


XIX

by behzbabe (glassandroses)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: F/M, Minor Callum McGinley/Sarah Close, Minor Josh Bradley/Freya Nightingale, Minor Simon Minter/Talia Mar, Reader is a Sideman, Reader is a YouTuber, Reader-Insert, Sideman Reader, Sidemen, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/behzbabe
Summary: You're a YouTuber, a Sidemen in fact. Unbeknownst to you, your biggest fan is the celebrity you've had a crush on for years.[Note: I highly recommend you only read this if you're familiar with the Sidemen and their content.]





	XIX

"I don't know, Tom," Harrison sighed as he sunk into the hotel bed. He and his best friend had gotten a little bit tipsy that night and the conversation had gotten into the juvenile topic of crushes. "It's probably not a good idea."

Tom slumped down in the chair by the window, "You're probably overthinking it, mate. Didn't you set up that video with Josh Pieters?"

"That's different," Harrison pressed the palms of his hands into his face, "That was on the Infinity War press tour. This is too random."

"It's not that random," Tom tried, "YouTubers are always doing promos with celebrities. If you need a backup, you could always say... it's early promotion for Avengers: Endgame?"

Harrison slumped his head into the pillow, "This is stupid, Tom."

"Yeah, this is stupid." Tom huffed. "Why am I even doing this? She's your crush."

Harrison looked up to glare at his friend. "Which one of us is Spider-Man?"

Tom held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, that's fair. Why don't you just send her a message similar to how you set up the Josh Pieters thing?"

Harrison sighed, resigning to his best friend's idea. He pulled up your YouTube channel and began scrolling through your videos. He had watched all of them, some more than once. You had always been his favourite YouTuber as a teen. Him and Tom both were fans of the Sidemen, the YouTube group you were in, but only Haz was a true fan of yours.

"Hm. Does she have a email listed anywhere?"

Harrison swiped over to your bio. It listed a few details about you channel, your social media, and finally...

_For business inquires, please contact (y/n)(y/c/n)@gmail.com_

"Yeah." Harrison muttered shakily, "Do I just send her an email?"

"Yeah, mate," Tom said, "That's what emails are for."

Had Harrison not been so anxious, he would've smacked his best friend across the head. He pulled up the email template on his phone and willed his thumbs to begin typing, but they would not. Harrison stared at the blank screen for what felt like hours. "I don't know how to do this."

"Just let me do it, mate." Tom sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "What's her email?"

Barely five minutes later Tom handed his phone to him with a short but completed email to you.

_To: (y/n)(y/c/n)@gmail.com_

_From: harrison.osterfield@gmail.com_

_(Y/N),_

_This is Tom Holland's management. We are interested in a promotional collaboration between you and Tom on your YouTube channel and the main Sidemen YouTube channel. Please reply to this email if you are interested._

_Harrison Osterfield_

"A bit formal, mate," Harrison chuckled as he handed the phone back to Tom, "It's fine, just send it."

Tom cocked an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yes, Tom, just-"

"Sent," Tom interrupted before Harrison could reconsider.

"Oh my god," Harrison shook his head, "No, no, this was a mistake-"

"Hey, calm down mate, isn't she a huge Marvel fan? She'd probably be excited to meet us. At worst, she'll think it's spam or a prank."

Harrison nodded, feeling the panic slowly sink out of him. After a silent moment, he turned to lay back down on the bed until he heard a ping echo from Tom's phone.

It was a reply email from you.


End file.
